Just A Little Changing To Do
by Another Day to Go
Summary: Not good at summary! I'm still working on it... just read and find out for yourself


**I do not own NARUTO.**

**This is my first FANFIC so… no flames please. **

----

"Really, you have got to be kidding me. Why are you going down there for? He said you didn't have to do this. Just leave the kid there to have the most unexciting life ever!" A long blonde haired girl said. "It's his own fault for not doing what his heart says!"

The dark haired male packed the last item into his bag and said, "Stop it, Luna. You know the kid needs some pushing."

"Yeah, but you don't have to go down there for just one person!"

"Yes, I do." The dark haired male focused his dark violet eyes on Luna and said, "This is my choice, not yours."

Luna narrows her blue eyes and muttered, "You can't just leave me like this."

"Yes, I can."

Luna looked away and firmly said, "Fine." She glanced back at the dark haired male with a worried look. "Just don't do anything that will hurt you. Or that kid."

Smirking, he said, "Not a problem, big sister."

--

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"NARUTO! GET THAT PHONE!"

"Argh." Naruto moaned. He sat up on his bed and looked at the clock.

Eight-thirty AM.

Naruto groaned and glanced at his cell phone. The dawn little thing sure can be loud. He putted it up and looked at the ID.

TEME.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke? Calling him? He must be dreaming.

_RING! RING! RING!_-

"NARUTO! GET THAT PHONE OR I'LL TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU!"

"AH! OK!" Naruto opened his cell phone and said, "This better be good."

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto widens his eyes.

"Eh? S-Sasuke's brother?"

"That's me."

"… What is it?"

"Today, go down to the bookstore and get me something, okay?"

"… Why me?"

"Well, you could say that my foolish little brother is gone and left his cell phone home."

"… So?"

"I need someone to get a book for me that I've ordered."

"… So?"

"And I don't know any of my crew's numbers and Sasuke seems to have only your number on his address book."

Naruto blinked.

"Really?"

"Yep."

'That's weird… I don't remember giving my cell phone number to Sasuke…'

"-So?"

"Eh?"

"Can you go get it for me? I've already told the bookseller at the bookstore that you were going to get it for me. So?"

"Uh… okay…"

"Good. When you get it, just come start to our house, alright, Naru-chan?"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"See you."

_BEEP._

Naruto signed, closing his cell phone. That was the longest talk he had ever got from Itachi, who seemed to not talk much.

The door opened.

"Who was that?"

Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Good morning, Baa-chan!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"AH! OK, OKAY!"

"Tsunade, stop that. He might chock."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder and said, "You are so lucky I'm doing this for money, Iruka."

Iruka laughed nervously.

"Ha-ha… yeah… uh, Naruto, who was on the phone?"

Naruto fixed his shirt and said, "That was Itachi. He wanted me to pick up a book for him at that pervert's store."

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And you're going to do it?"

Naruto blinked.

"…"

O-K… Why was he doing this? No idea.

"Well, I don't have anything to do today so… I guess so…"

Iruka smiled widely.

"Ah… Naruto is doing something other than mopping around!" He said to himself, happily.

"Can you two get out? I'm going to change."

Iruka nodded, walking out the door, smiling.

Tsunade stared down at him, hard.

"You sure you're not sick?"

Naruto growled.

"I'm sure."

Tsunade signed.

"Ok, but if you are feeling sick afterward, just come to me and I'll fix you up." She said with a smirk.

Naruto sweat dropped.

That smirk sure was scary sometimes…

The door closed and Naruto was finally left alone, quietly.

Naruto signed, smiling.

"This is so much better…"

**-'Get up and change already, Naruto!'-**

"Eh?"

**-'GET CHANGED, NOW!'-**

Naruto jumped up. Who the hell…?

**-'Hurry up, lazy ass.'-**

"I am not lazy."

**-'Yes, you are.'-**

"Who the hell are you?"

**-'He-he. Just get changed. I can't stay in here for long, you know. Now hurry up!'-**

Naruto groaned.

-

"Wha! Look it here! It's really you! When Itachi called me, I wasn't really sure if you were going to pick the book up."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He really didn't like coming to the bookstore.

"Kakashi, just give me the book."

Kakashi laughed and said, "Oh, come on Naruto. Just look around for a bit. Look at my store. You don't ever come here anyway."

"That's because you're here."

"Come on, Naruto. Or I'll spend the night with you and Iruka." Kakashi said with a glint in his eyes.

Naruto shuddered.

"Okay, fine." He mumbled. "Just don't think that I'll buy something…"

Kakashi laughed.

"Sure, sure."

Naruto looked around. Everywhere he saw books, but that was no surprise. This was a bookstore.

WHAM!

Naruto fell on his ass.

"Ow…"

"Uh… that must have hurt… I'm really sorry…"

Naruto looked up. The voice sounded familiar but the person in front of him didn't. Naruto's mouth was open, looking up at the male before him. He had never seen a male with dark violet eyes and hair that looked like the gentle night sky. The hair was a shoulder length and the eyes weren't too wide or narrow.

"Uh, hello?"

"Ah! Oh, um, I-I'm so sorry!" Naruto stood up in a flash and said, "Are you okay?"

The dark haired male laughed softly and said, "I should be asking you that since you were the one who fell instead."

"… Uh…"

The dark haired male smiled at him and said, "I'm Yama. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Naruto."

Yama grinned.

"I know." He picked up a piece of paper and asked, "You're here to pick up a book, right?"

"Ah, how did…" Naruto blinked. He widens his eyes at pointed his finger at Yama. "You're the voice that was inside my head today!"

Yama raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever are you talking about? Humans can't do that at all, if you know what I mean."

"… uh, sorry… it… it's just that your voice sounded familiar to me…"

Yama smiled.

"No need to apologize."

Yama put the piece of paper into his pocket and said, "So, you don't have school or anything today?"

"No. It's the weekend today."

"Really?" Yama laughed. "Man, this is still new to me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing." Yama looked at his watch and said, "You won't mind if I stick with you today, right? I'm kind of new here."

"You just got here?"

"Yeah."

Naruto smiled brightly. He didn't know why but Yama had a nice aura around him.

"I'll be happy if you do, Yama-kun."

Yama smiled.

"Thank you." He blinked. "So… what are we going to do next?"

"OH!" Naruto turned around and said, "Let's go. I gotta get a book first."

Yama followed, saying, "Okay."

"KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled as he got to the desk. "Where are you?"

Kakashi appeared at the door across the two males and raised an eyebrow at Yama.

"Why, hello. You must be new here."

Yama smiled.

"Hello."

"Kakashi, I need the book now."

"Did you like any books here?" Kakashi asked.

"No…"

"Well, I was hoping that you would have this book…" Yama took out the piece of paper that he had put inside his pocket.

Kakashi looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"This is weird… but sorry, I have only one of this that had just came in for someone else."

Yama signed.

"You can ask Itachi if you can borrow it when he's done with it."

Yama frowned.

"Who's Itachi?"

Naruto blinked.

"Kakashi, you mean, the book that Yama wants is the one I'm picking up for Itachi?"

"Yep." Kakashi said as he took out the black book.

Naruto glanced at Yama, who said, "I'll ask."

Naruto took the book and said his thanks, so did Yama.

They walked out of the store and Naruto said, "Why do you want the book?"

Yama smiled.

"Read the title, Naruto."

Naruto looked at it and said, "'Under Task'"

"You know what it really stands for?"

"No."

"Than let's ask this 'Itachi'."

--

----

**Boring? –Sign- I knew it… But don't worry; this chapter was a bit of an introduction.**

**Please review if you have any suggestions or if you want me to continue.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story.**


End file.
